Dersites Unite
CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- Arch and Aaisha, you both find yourself rudely awakened, being held in the air and shaken by a monsterous, pale creature with bright blue eyes and very sharp teeth. "Wake up!" he snarls, an inch from your faces. "Must you feel my teeth before you waken?" CGT: Arch yawns as he awakens, rudely stirred by the bizarre creature. CGT: "oh, good morning. was i any trouble?" CGT: He hasn;t quite grasped his situation yet. CGT: Not a morning person, obviously. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT a snarl starts deep in her throat, hands clawing for whats holding her eyes reddening. "Let go of me!!" -- CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creaure drops the two of you to the ground. "You waken. At last. Perhaps you will be of greater use then that one." He points to a purple bed, containing a sleeping troll. "She does nothing but sleep, and when she awakes, all she does is call for aid. Useless." He snorts contemptuously. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT air rushes out of her, cutting her snarl short and she's instantly back on her feet. Her eyes nervously flick to the troll, does she know them...? -- -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT drops to the floor with an odd amount of grace, for someone who just woke up. the physical contact with the floor jolts him fully awake. -- CGT: hm? who- who are you, exactly? CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- Aaisha, you recognize that the troll on the bed is Serios, fast asleep. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she intakes a breath and leans toward the bed. -- CAT: Serios?? -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT follows behind what appears to be an... alien? -- CGT: "yes, i do believe he is quite serious." CAT: "Wait, uh wait purple??" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she spins, hearing the voice behind her eyes still a furious red. -- CAT: "Now is not the time to be joking!" CGT: "b-but didn't you just say...?" -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT takes a step back and puts his hands in the air sheepishly -- CGT: "i-i apologize for any untowards statement i might have made." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes a deep breath, seeing the pale skin the lack of horns finally. Calm, she was trying to calm herself. -- CAT: "No, no that's his name. Serios. S-e-r-i-o-s. And I'm assuming you're human?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks to the creature. -- CAT: "And you must be the blue-eyed Beast?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature continues to loom over them, though he is crouching. "That is an accurate description, yes." -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT 's eyes light up instantly -- CGT: "ah, i am human, and if you know what much," -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT smiles warmly and puts his hand out for a shake -- CGT: "you must be ms. aaisha, i presume?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she eyes him, mouth curled in a half snarl. Unsure. She hesitates and takes his hand. -- CAT: "I am. Are you... Arch then? With that way of speaking anyways..." -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT shakes her hand gingerly, and then bows deeply -- CGT: "yes, i am! very sharp of you, ms. aaisha!" -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT turns to the large creature and proceeds to offer it his hand as well -- CGT: "and who might you be, if i may ask?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she relaxs at the bow, eyes dimming back to orange and her attention back on the Beast. -- CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature growls. "Endless chatter. This troll, Serios, has failed to carry out the task I have given her. I am hoping that with your aid, she will become less useless." CAT: "He." CAT: "Serios is a male troll." -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT stares past the creature as his cordiality is so rudely refused -- CGT: "...well alright then. blue-eyes it is." CAT: "And if we're here... this must be the moon he talks of." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Is he? You aliens all look alike." The creaure wave this away. -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT turns back to the trolls -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks around checking her surroundings, and looks down briefly to see what she's wearing. -- CGT: "ah, so this mr. serios would know where we are?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- Both of you are clad in purple pajamas, and are standing in an equally purple bedroom. CAT: "He would. I'm not sure he mentioned the name though... Huh. Never worn violet before." CGT: "yes, the clothes are quite peculiar, aren't they?" -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT smiles warmly again -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks back to the creature, staring hard. -- CGT: "i must say, violet is certainly a good colour on you!" CAT: "I've had enough of Libby's meddling why should I trust you and do what you ask?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature shrugs. "This is Derse. Everyone here loves this color, for whatever reason." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she quirks a smile to Arch. -- CAT: "Everything tends to be a good color for me." -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT joins Aaisha in speaking to Blue Eyes -- CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "And I want Scarlet. You will find out where she is, and tell me," the creature growls. "And what do you know of Libby?" CGT: "...you must forgive me, but i haven't the foggiest what you're talking about, my friend." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she growls low in her throat. -- CGT: "...but i can surmise that there is some manner of conflict about." CAT: "What I know is she's a pester and has access to things she shouldn't. She calls herself the Oracle." CGT: ((arch checks to see if he has his sylladex with him)) CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- He does. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she suddenly smiles. -- CAT: "And if you two are at odds, welll here's my question. If you block her from reading our logs or giving us a way to stop her ourselves, I'll help you." CAT: "Because I'm really sick and tired of her shit." CGT: "...i don't suppose a more in-depth explanation could be coaxed out of either of you?" CGT: "i would be glad to assist in these endeavours, given a proper understanding of the situation!" -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT smiles once again. He sure does smile a lot. -- CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature shakes his head dismively. "So. She lives, after all. No matter. She is irrelvant. More irritating then anything else." He crosses the room in a single stride, and picks Serios up. "As I dislike repeating myself, lets us have Serios join the conversation!" He begins to shake him. -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT rushes to gently dissuade the creature -- CGT: "pardon my insistence, but perhaps that would not be the best course of action?" CAT: "She's highly relevant, stop her from interferring with me and mine!!" CGT: "if he truely sleeps so deeply, perhaps it is best to not wake the dreamer?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she crosses her arms, briefly checking for her strifekind. She rolls her eyes. -- CAT: "He's been here before." -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT perks an eyebrow out of curiousity -- CGT: "so i have been informed! but we are here, and he is as well!" CGT: "and yet, do you believe serios has somehow flown here without being noticed?" -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT begins to pace around the bed contemplatively -- CAT: "Last time we talked he mentioned this happens when he's asleep. So we're obviously asleep right now and since I'm not in water." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs. -- -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT snaps his fingers at this revelation -- CGT: "then to be asleep here, he must be awake on the ground!" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "This is Serios room. I brought the two of you here as you slept," the creature says, still shaking Serios. "You drool in your sleep. Both of you." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face. -- -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT balks at the creature's crude accusation -- CAT: "Sorry kinda hard to notice when I live in water." CGT: "you are sorely mistaken! i sleep most gracefully!" CGT: "and as i said, if serious is awake, perhaps it isn't best to wake him here?" CGT: "...ah, serios. i have mispoken." -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT scratches the back of his head sheepishly -- CAT: "Listen I'm just along for the ride right now as long as it means I can get Libby off our fucking backs." CAT: "And word of advice, don't use that word around him." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature shrugs. "I require him to be here. As for Libby, she is no great danger. A harmless bookworm. Irritating, I will grant you. But no true threat." CGT: "...i suppose so. thank you for the insight." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she growls again, lips pulling back to bare teeth. -- CAT: "I assure you to me she is not harmless. She has access to our husktops and private files what part of that don't you understand?" CAT: "I want that access gone." CGT: "...what is a husktop? like a portable computer of sorts?" -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT nudges Aaisha's shoulder gently -- CGT: "...perhaps it is not within his power to do what you ask?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature shrugs again. "Words. Pictures. Video. That is all she has. Physically, she is nothing. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks at Arch and pulls back with a scowl. -- CAT: "Show me what a computer is and I'll tell you. It should be considering they're the same species as far as I know." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks to the creature. -- CGT: "...your 'oracle' is... of the same species as this fellow?" -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT turns to Blue Eyes questioningly -- CAT: "I will take your word for that but its those words I'd like her cut off from." CGT: "...i have become more confused than i was previously." CAT: (( does she have her strife? )) CGT: ((if arch has his sylladex, i suppose so)) CCT: ((Yes, but no combat in here. She can threaten, though.)) CAT: (( k )) CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature sighs. "She is far more adept at them then I. She could almost certainly undo anything I were to attempt, even if I wished to." -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT sighs in exasperation. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls out her trident to lean on, the end on the bottom a curved triangle. She tsks. -- CGT: "...pardon, may i interrupt?" CGT: "...is there any reason why i am privy to this conversation?" CAT: "Is there anyway for us to at least hide from her?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Yes," the creature says to Arch bluntly. -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT 's face lights up -- CGT: "could you elaborate on that reason? so that i might assist you?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "And there almost certainly is a way to shield yourself. But I do not posses it." CAT: "Shit." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she goes quiet thinking for a moment. -- CGT: "...a quick question, my friend." CGT: "do you know anything of someone named jack?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "You are both Derse players," the creature says evenly. "Serios is a Derse player. You both can assist him." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT at this question she perks up, fuscshia eyes concentrating on blue. -- CGT: "then we shall assist him!" -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT bows deeply to the creature -- CGT: "but in return, is it within my power to ask of you a favour?" CGT: "namely, that i might get an answer to that question!" CGT: "i wish to know of the being known to me as jack, if it is within your power!" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature rises to his full hight, head sraping the ceiling. "Do not speak to me of Jack!" he fumes. His teeth grow longer, until it is difficult for him to speak. Veins pop out accors his arms and legs. -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT is completely unfazed. he steps closer to the creature. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she almost snorts but holds up a hand in a peaceful gesture. -- -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT stares up into Blue Eyes' face -- CAT: "I shouldn't be surprised. Guess we'll make that name taboo too." CGT: "...i do believe we share a common enemy." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "He is dead! I will rip his throat out! I will rend him limb from limb!" he snarls, flinging Serios about as he turns from side to side. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she moves forward, slamming her trident into the ground to hold it there. -- CAT: "I'd appreciate you not flinging Serios from side to side if you don't mind." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT the growl is back. -- -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT remains calm, carefully ducking the flailing creature -- CGT: "yes, perhaps putting him down would be wise." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature pauses, breathing heavily. He hold sleeping Serios still, high in the air. "I will consume Jack alive. I will tear the flesh from his legs, and arms, and chest, and face, until he is silenced forever," he says, panting. "But not yet. First, I shall find Scarlet." He drops Serios to the floor. -- CURRENT guardantTuraco CGT quickly grabs Serios -- CGT: "...easy, now, friend." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rushes forward for Serios, Arch getting in her way and it takes her a moment to control herself and not rip him from the humans arms. -- -- SERIOS and ARCH leave to find SCARLET -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs and moves, sitting down on the bed Serios had been on. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rubs her face with her hands, her shoulders slumping before looking at Vigil through her fingers. -- CAT: "Vigil, are you sure there's no way you can help us with Libby?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "I could help you with Libby," the creature says, swollowing the last of the leg. "I simply have no reason to." CAT: "Finding Scarlet isn't enough?" CAT: "Doesn't she want her just as much as you?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Libby is an irrelevant bore," Vigil says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Even if she were to try anything, I would simply kill her and bury her at the base of a tree. Perhaps a young one, they often need more nutrients." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her expression darkens. -- CAT: "She's an irrelevant bore for you but to us she's a problem. If you want our help I would think you'd get rid of anything that'd stop us from helping you." CAT: "Are you aware that she's warned us not to trust you? And with all the help she's been giving us, I think odds are in her favor." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature sighs. "If you don't help me find Scarlet, I will remove one of your primary organs, eat it in front of you, and then ask someone else. I do not have any need to barter, or sway you with words." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she straightens, her expression steeling even with the hint of nervousness in her eyes. -- CAT: "I've had death hanging over my head for my entire life, that threat means very little to me. Vigil if we don't help you and you hurt us how likely do you think the others are to help you?" CCC ceased responding to memo. CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Very. Most individuals do not like having their organs eaten. They will do as I ask because they are afraid." Vigil regards her. "You might not. You seem bold. And stupid. But other will." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she tsks to herself, wringing her hands together. -- CAT: "I don't know about the humans but I can name at least half the trolls who wouldn't. And are probably just as stupid as I am." CAT: "Libby is making herself out to be just as much my enemy as she is your annoyance. But I need help dealing with her if you want me to trust you further than today." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature remains unmoved. "I do not require your trust. Only your obedience. And if I can not obtain that, there are plenty of others I can turn to." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs, her expression falling. -- CAT: "Well there goes my try at negotiating. Why am I here?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "To ensure that your partner and the small annoying one locate Scarlet, and do not attempt to keep her from me." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face. -- CAT: "So I'm a hostage." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Yes. If they fail to find her, I will remove one of your limbs, force them to eat it, and then send them out again until the succed." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she puts her face in a hand, shoulders slumping as her eyes close. -- CAT: "Fantastic. Just the fate I'd hope to avoid. I'm not even useful here am I?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "You are a decent hostage, though not an irreplacable one. Do you doubt the ability of your partner to perform this task?" CAT: "No, no I don't. Serios always follows through with his duty. But I'm getting really tired of having to be "saved." And waiting." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- Vigil nods, yawning. "I will admit, waiting is a most irritating activity. Because it is an inactivity, I suppose." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks up to consider Vigil, the hint of fuschia tears in her eyes. -- CAT: "Is there any reason we can't go and look?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature growls. "Yes. She has been hidden from me. I cannot find her, no matter how I search. That is why I require others to hunt for her in my stead." CAT: "So basically if they see you they'll know we're searching for her and probably move her?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "No. The game has been altered, to prevent me from finding her. The programing keeps her location from my gaze." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "I could step just beside her, and not see her standing there. Another must indicate her to me, to break her concealment. CAT: "The games progamming...?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her brows furrow but then they clear just as quickly. -- CAT: "So as long as you have me we could search for her?" CAT: "I would still be a hostage and we wouldn't be waiting..." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- The creature considers the proposal. "First, let us see how your partner and the annoying one fair. If they should fail to find her, I will remove one of their limbs instead of yours, and we shall search together," he says maganimously. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes another face, but takes a deep breath and smooths her features. -- CAT: "Okay. But what if they come back with further clues about where she is? Would that sufice enough that no limbs are required?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- Vigil considersfor a moment, scratching a small piece of black plating on his elbow. "I would only remove a finger," he decides. "A small one if the clues are useful, a thumb if they are not." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders relax just a fraction. That's the best she's gonna get. -- CAT: "Okay, its agreed then." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- Vigil nods, decaptoging a skewer with small chunks of meat. "Shall we cement this arrangement by sharing a small meal?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she considers the skewer for a minute, but nods her head getting up and walking closer to Vigil. It can't be any worse than lusus. -- CAT: "Very well, the deal is sealed then." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- He pulls several chunks of meat off the skewer, and offers it to her. CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "I cooked these ones, if you care about that sort of thing." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she takes the chunks gently, raising her eyebrows briefly, but giving a small smile of thanks. -- CAT: "New food is always safer to eat cooked. Underwater I don't get that luxury much though. Thank you." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- He nods, before putting the entire skewer between his gaping jaws. He slowly pulls the metal stick out, making a long grinding noise against his teeth, before chewing. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she does the same, taking one chunk at a time before chewing and swallowing. Her seadweller teeth make quick work of the meat. -- CAT: "Mm, not as odd as I thought it would be." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT licking her lips she takes a seat in a chair nearby. -- CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Prospitian meat is very sweet," Vigil agrees, licking his own lips. "Particuarly the young ones." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hums, trying not to dwell on the fact that what she just ate may or may not have been a person. -- CAT: "So... is there anything you could tell me about the game? Or yourself? Since we're playing the waiting game 20 questions seems prudent." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Yes. There is a good deal of fighting, a variety of delicious creatures to be consumed, and a beautiful diversity of plantlife. There is also a lot of talking, discussing, and more talking. It has its ups and downs." Vigil shrugs. CAT: "Yea we've kinda hit that talking part already. And the fighting. Just to get the discs." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Disc?" Vigil's brow furrows. "What is a disc, exactly?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blinks leaning back. -- CAT: "Uum, well it's something that my species puts information on. And then we put it into a husktop and we can see that information. In this case it's the game thats on the discs." CAT: "It, uh, it's a small silver circle with a hole in the middle." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes the shape with her hand as best she can. -- CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "You use a physical medium to store computer data?" Vigil asks increduliously, picking between his teeth with long talon. "How primitive can your species be? And please stop making lewd hand gestures at me." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she pulls her hands apart, confused and a tint of fuschia on her cheeks. -- CAT: "Um, my apologies. And I suppose by your standards fairly primitive." CAT: "If a disc is primitive to you at least." CAT: "And uh, I'm not sure how that was lewd." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "We uploaded our game from the network. And perhaps for your species, there is nothing lewd about it, but my species copulates through the male penetrating the female with his sexual organ, in the fashion you just illistrated." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT the image that brings to mind makes her face turn a very bright pinkish red. -- CAT: "Uh, well. Thats um. That is definitly not how we do it uh. Mm. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at discs the same way uh." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "You have changed colors. Are you ill?" Vigil asks. CAT: "Have I??" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she puts a hand to her face feeling her burning cheeks. Oh. -- CAT: "I. I am uh not ill. I'm actually rather. Embarressed?" CAT: "Does your species not blush?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- Vigil shrugs. "Some do. I do not see the point." CAT: "That seems rather... um. Inefficient? Why have only some of your species blush? Do you choose features or what?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Some chose to feel embarrassed about things. I have never seen the point. Particuarly now." Vigil scratches his bald head. CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Why should I care what others think of me?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she studies him carefully, the color slowly fading from her cheeks. -- CAT: "Well. That's certainly a good outlook but. Weren't you bothered when I made those gestures?" CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "It was an unwanted flirtation. I refused it." Vigil shrugs again. "Embarrassement is not required." CAT: "... Huh. Well. You seem to be as direct as Serios. If not less gullible." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "Indirectness is mainly the refuge of those not strong enough to be straightforward. Few are both strong and subtle." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles, seemingly entertained by the thought. -- CAT: "That's true. I think that's something I dreamed to attain when I was smaller and... in the past few weeks." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks to the side, briefly shamefaced, before turning back. -- CAT: "It didn't seem to work well for me." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "It rarely is. It is usually better to play to one's strengths. Like Strength." CAT: "I haven't done a thing other than hunt lusii for two sweeps, I'm not sure I have any actual Strength." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rolls her eyes. -- CAT: "Just a good education thanks to an overbearing lusus." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "You will need to become strong, if you wish to survive this game. Or remain close to Serios, she seems like a strong one." CAT: "He." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she fiddles with the purple dress she's in, sighing. -- CAT: "I should be strong in my own right. I'm supposed to challenge the Empress. Or I was." CCT: ƃ̲ö̶̲ö̶̲- "You were to become Emperor, then?" Vigil asks. CAT: "Empress. Yes. But only if I defeated the previous Empress and killed her." CAT: "For my caste its live or die. Though the Empress seems to have changed that a bit with my Ancestor." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her mouth turns down and she looks troubled, disappointed. -- -- ARCH flies into the room -- Category:Arch Category:Vigil Category:Aaisha